A Shadow to the Sea
by Didi La Maniac
Summary: It's not easy finding a relationship in the Land of OOO, at least for Finn the Human that is. However, when Jake meets an unusual friend, the trio go on an adventure that might change they're lives - forever. (Finn/OC)


***Chapter One: Just One Cold***

Finn sat outside his wicked cool tree-fort, staring off into the distance. The sky was covered with dark gray clouds, and the rain started to pour down pretty hard, very different from your usual clear sunny day in the Land of OOO. However, Finn didn't move, mostly because he didn't really care. Finn took off his bear-hat, setting it beside him and let his hair get soaked in the rain. Finn always did this; sitting outside in his usual spot after coming back from an adventure, and a totally epic one at that.

Finn and Jake had crawled into one of those hidden passage ways in the forest. It took a bit longer than usual, without Flame Princess around, and her Flame-Sense.

Anyways, the passage was hidden right under a huge apple tree. He and Jake leaped into the hole without a second thought and slide down to the bottom. Now in a large dungeon, Finn looked around for a torch and saw if there was a way to light it. Flame Princess would have been a big help, you know, being made out of fire and all.

"Hey man, you okay?" Jake had said to Finn. Finn hadn't realized that he had been staring blankly at the torch.

"O-oh, yeah, I'm cool. Let's keep going."

After finally lighting the torch, he and Jake continued to walk town the dark corridor. Finn remembered walking down a corridor just like this with Flame Princess. He smiled at the thought, his mind trailing back old memories with her. Finn hadn't realized how good he had it with her… and then he completely blew it.

"Whoa, dude! _LOOK OUT!_" Jake cried.

Finn quickly snapped out if his trance and was shocked to see an enormous, green beast in front of him. The beast seemed to have noticed Finn with its one eye, and swung one out of six arms at him. Taking Jake's warning, Finn quickly ducked, and ran over to the other side for cover.

"What the heck is that?!" Finn exclaimed.

"I dunno, man. But I know one thing for sure, and that thing is super-ugly."

"Mega-ugly."

"True..."

"So, what are we gonna do about it?" Finn asked Jake.

"Hmm…" Jake scratched his head, then his chin, then back to his head, and then finally snapping his fingers, looking like he just came up with the greatest plan in the history of plans.

After a few more moments of discussion, Finn and Jake both nodded to head other, confirming they understand. Finn then started to climb up the wall, while Jake tried to capture the beast attention.

"HEY! Hey you! You big, fat, ugly, one-eyed green BOOGER! LOOK AT ME!"

The beast looked at Jake with disgust, and seemed to take offense to what Jake said _(I mean, how can you not? You got called a booger, for Glob-sakes)_. The beast attempted to attack Jake with its arms, but he was too fast for him. Up top, Finn was right above the beast, his sword in hand.

With one whisper, he says "Ninja…" and stabs the beast in the eye. "YEAAAH!" Finn roared.

The beast fell over onto his side and started squirming around. Finn jumps off the beast back, retrieving his sword from the eye.

"Aw man! That's just gross!" Jake exclaimed as he saw the green-goo on Finn's sword.

"Ooh…" Finn looked back at the beast. It made him feel good that he took something that ugly down by himself. Flame Princess would have probably burned the guy without giving Finn a chance to – never mind.

The rest of the adventure was mostly Finn and Jake finding a jackpot behind the door. Old maps, lots of gold, gems and armor – it was pretty cool. After Jake pulled them through a small rabbit hole above the jackpot, they made their way back home with what they collected.

Finn then sits outside, watching the clouds turn gray, watching the rain fall…

Wondering how Flame Princess is doing ruling the Fire Kingdom. He hopes she is doing well. They said they could still be friends, but he didn't want to be just friends, he wanted to be with her. Finn couldn't believe how he could let himself mess up this badly.

"No more princess'…" Finn says to himself, his blonde hair hiding his face as he looks down at the ground.

"Just… just no more…"  
_

The next day, Finn woke up with his nose all runny and his head pounding; a cold. He guessed staying outside in the rain wasn't the best idea.

Finn coughs loud enough to startle Jake awake, nearly falling off his bed.

Jake looked at his brother, still a bit groggy and scratches his head. "Hey man, you feeling okay?"

Finn coughs once again. "Yeah, bro. I'm good." He says with a raspy tone. He coughs again, this time sounding like he was about to cough a lung. "Not."

"Man…" Jake sighs. He shook his head. "Why'd you have to stay outside in the rain?"

Finn groans, rolling over onto his side. He feels awful, and icky. Gross.

Jake sighs again. "Listen, I'm going to see of PB can give me some of that cold-stuff she's been working on. Hang in there, bud. You'll be back to your awesome self in no time."

Finn groans again in response and Jake leaves the tree-fort. Once he was in the Candy Kingdom, he enters the Candy Castle and makes his way up to Princess Bubblegum's Lab, where she mostly spends her time.

"Yo, PB!" Jake shouted, and Bubblegum nearly dropped her clipboard.

"Oh, hello Jake. How are you?"

"Eh, not doing to good. Finn's got the cold. You think you can hook me up with something that'll help him get better?"

Bubblegum's face looked frustrated for a second, before going back to its calm demeanor. "You see Jake, that's what I'm trying to work on. The cold shot that I had made previously was made for the Candy People only. Now, I'm trying to see if I can expand that, but the problem is, I don't have the proper, you know, ingredients to make it have a positive effect on others.

"I was hoping I could get some DNA from you and Finn, but seeing that Finn is sick, it wouldn't be very useful."

_Glob, I hate it when she gets all 'science-y'_, Jake thought. "Well, here." He picks off a piece of fur from his body and hands it to Bubblegum.

She places the hair in the vile and the pink liquid turns into a soft blue. "Alright, almost done. Just need human hair, then all done."

Jake looks disappointingly at Bubblegum, he guesses that Finn will have to wait this cold out.

After he leaves the Candy Kingdom, Jake strolls around in the woods before coming across a small lake. He should be going back home, but he figures BMO will be alright taking care of Finn. Jake plops himself down on the grass, throwing rocks into the lake. He hates seeing Jake sick, knowing that Finn would want to be going out looking for new dungeons or something.

"Man… _this blows!_" Jake throws a rock angrily at the lake.

Instead of hearing the water splash, he hears a slight thump and a soft voice go,

"_Ouch!_"

* * *

_**A.N: Hello **__**everyone! This is my very AT story! I hope you enjoyed it thus far, I'll defiantly make it more interesting as we move along. Please favorite, add this to your alerts, and leave a review (constructive criticism is always welcome!) Next chapter you'll be introduced to my OC! Thanks and love!**_

_**~Didi**_


End file.
